Pyramid
( with VIP Gamepass)}} The Pyramid is one of the five main heists available for criminals to rob in Mad City. It was added as a closed location at the beginning of Season 2, and later became a primary heist in the April 6th, 2019 update, up to ( with VIP Gamepass) can be gained by criminals robbing this location. It has 6 obstacles, and one room where the money is gained. When players enter through its door, they'll be met with an empty antechamber, immediately followed by a few pillars sitting in a bed of lava for players to jump across. (Upon falling and touching the lava, players will die instantly.) Afterward, players will advance through a large platform with hidden pressure plates that, upon being stepped on, will drop spikes that kill the player. Past this, there is a relatively narrow walkway with three swinging spike balls hung by chains. Although they aren't technically instant kill, anything more than slight contact with the player will most often result in death. After this, there are two blowtorch traps that alternate from one to the other. When standing in the fire's wake, it will repeatedly damage the player as well as blacken their skin permanently. Upon passing through the blowtorch traps, players will have to advance through another rock platform course akin to the first obstacle. For the final obstacle, there is a large, winding ramp that leads to the front of the vault. At the very top, glowing balls of lava will be spat out, that bounce from wall to wall. They don't follow a preset path, so they can be rather unruly, forcing players to predict their movement rather than memorizing it altogether. Upon finishing the final obstacle, the player will enter the vault, where they will be met with sparkling piles of gold, gems, chests, and coffins that emit a sound when near. The player is able to collect up to ( with the VIP Gamepass). There is also a peculiar idol at the far end of the vault dubbed "Ark of the Cluck" sat upon a golden table. It offers a prompt to take it, although interacting with it will result in the player blowing up instantly, killing them. If players "bow" (crouch/crawl) seven times before interacting with it, it will instead yield the Golden Key, and the explosion will be prevented. This key can be used at Cluckdonalds to obtain the Death Ray. In order to complete the heist, the player must run back through the obstacles and go to the Criminal Base to exchange the cash (or wait to be kicked out when the heists' timer runs out, you will still get your cash). For more information, see Ark of the Cluck *This is the 5th primary heist that is in Mad City. *The Pyramid is the most lucrative heist in the game thus far, tied with the Jewelry Store. **Cash is given to players in stacks of . *The pyramid was added in with the Season 2 update lacking functionality. Later on, it projected a light beam unto the sky that would lift players up and then drop them high above the city. It was a topic of much discussion, especially in the earlier days of Season 2 before aliens became such an integral part of it. *Jetpack and flying powers obtained from heroes are disabled upon entering the pyramid, but you can still use the Hotrod's speed ability (though it's hard to complete it with). This is because that the area is too high above the ground that flying abilities and jetpacks cannot be used. *The pyramid structure is most likely based off of an ancient Egyptian pyramid. *This is the first heist with a vault that emits sound. *Initially, the Ark of the Cluck had no purpose other than to trick players. *The interior of the pyramid is visible above the Bank. *Previously, there was a glitch in which one wall lacked collision in the sixth obstacle. This has since been patched. Category:Locations Category:Heists